Tell me, we both matter, don't we?
by smaragdbird
Summary: Remy is shot on a mission. Logan stays with him as he dies. Slash Remy/Logan


'Remy!' Logan crossed the room and kneeled down next to the bleeding, crumpled figure on the floor. His skin felt cool and clammy under Logan's fingertips and his breath came short and shallow while he had obvious problems to keep his eyes open.

'Logan.' He slurred.

'Gonna get you out of here.' Logan tried to move him but Remy cried out in pain and hit Logan weakly to make him stop.

'You really shouldn't do that to an injured person, chér.' He smiled weakly: 'Especially not one who's been shot in the stomach twice and can't feel his legs.'

'Hank, this is Logan...Yeah I've got Remy...He's been shot I can't move him...Second basement level...turn right, go straight down the corridor, it's the fifth door on the right.' Logan told him, looking frantic.

'Help's coming.' He said to Remy It took Remy several moments to muster the strength for a reply, holding onto Logan's hand to stop him from running to get help: 'Kinda pointless. Tell me something nice, chér.'

'You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen.' Even dying Remy managed to roll his eyes:

'Something I don't know.'

'You knew me before I can remember you. Maybe you should tell me something.'

'At least...you're not grabbing me by the shoulders...pinning me to a wall.' Remy smirked. His fingers tightened on Logan's hand: 'Before you were shot...on Three Miles Island...I saved your life. I was...glorious...'

'I bet you were. Sorry I can't remember it.'

'If you had...I would have...never...let you...live...it...down...'

'Logan!' Hank's voice came from outside. Logan let go of Remy's hand and waved Hank, who was followed by Kurt, inside.

'La consolation des malheureux, c'est d'avoir des compagnons de leur misère.*' Remy told them dryly with his eyes on the bloody bandage on Kurt's arm but his nonchalance was ruined by the fact that his whole body shuddered as a sign of hypovolemic shock.

'I can't treat him here.' Hank looked at Kurt: 'I need you to teleport him into the jet.'

'I can't! I don't know where it is exactly. I could do things much worse!' Kurt sounded genuinely afraid. Logan growled:

'he's dying. Get a grip on yourself.'

'Sorry.' Kurt said to Remy and grabbed him with both hands.

Hank and Logan ran.

Storm was flying the jet so fast that they could probably have broken world's record but no one cared for that.

Hank had given Remy an intravenous infusion to keep him alive but what he needed was a blood transfusion and a major surgery. It was a small miracle in itself that Remy had made that far and that Kurt had been able to teleport them but it was not enough.

Logan gripped Remy's hand tightly in his. He couldn't lose him, he just couldn't. Remy was his first memory among the chaos and the ruins of Three Miles Island the memory of Remy asking him if he was okay stood clear and fresh in his mind.

"I'm...going...to...need that...'and in the future...chér." Remy told him with a weak smile.

"I'm sure Hank will repair it when he stitches up that hole in your stomach." Logan told him and didn't let go.

"I stole your motorcycle." Remy said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm catholic. We usually confess our sins before dying."

Remy looked at him, obviously waiting for denial but Logan wasn't one to lie to himself.

"Merci." Remy replied sincerely.

"I don't remember any motorcycle, well except the one that blew up when Storm and Scott rescued Marie and me from Sabretooth, and the one I stole from Scott, of course."

"I...took it...because you couldn't...remember it...I figured ...you wouldn't have...any use for it." Remy told him.

"Anything else?" Logan asked him with a trace of humour in his voice.

"Seulment comme d'habitude...lying...thieving...I killed more than...a few people...to escape...from Stryker...and to stay...away."

"I doubt that trying to avoid to be used as a lab rat counts as-" But Remy summoned enough strength to raise his arm and lay a single, cold finger against Logan's lips to make him stop talking.

"J'aime un homme." Remy's eyes didn't waver from Logan's face.

"Is that a sin?" Logan asked.

"Qui...mais...je ne suis pas humain, so maybe not." His whole body shuddered again, his eyes unfocused and stared into space. Remy's breathing became even more rapid and shallow than before.

"Hank!" Logan called and Hank came at once but when he checked Remy and looked back to the cockpit, he sadly shook his head at Logan.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You have to do something!" Logan yelled at him.

"Logan, there's nothing I can do. We're too far away from anywhere I could find help for him. He's going to die."

"Vater unser der du bist im Himmel..." Logan could hear Kurt quietly praying in German but he doubted that God would help them.

He gathered Remy into his arms and held him through the tremors until they subsided. Held him until his rapid and shallow breathing stopped and finally hang limp and cold in Logan's embrace.

They reached the coastline nine minutes after Hank had eased Remy from Logan's grip and put an emergency blanket over Remy's body.

Logan still stood next to the cot, a hand on the blanket. For a second he remembered something Remy had asked him on Three Miles Island. Something he hadn't remembered before:

_"Did ya miss me?"_

"Yes." Logan said: "I will."

'La consolation des malheureux, c'est d'avoir des compagnons de leur misère – Misery loves company

Seulment comme d'habitude – Just as usual

J'aime un home – I love a man

Qui...mais...je ne suis pas humain – Yes, but I'm not human

Vater unser der du bist im Himmel – Our Father who art in heaven...


End file.
